


Not Mine to Take [PodFic]

by Oriiana



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriiana/pseuds/Oriiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything Ren had wished for came true, and it filled him with nothing but regret, shame, and self-loathing. Takes place after DMMd but before Re:Connect, and contains spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Mine to Take [PodFic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eemamminy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eemamminy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not Mine to Take](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445050) by [eemamminy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eemamminy/pseuds/eemamminy). 



> Special gift podfic to eemamminy for the DRAMAtical Murder Secret Santa 2014!

**Title:**  Not Mine to Take  
 **Fandom:**  DRAMAtical Murder  
 **Author:**  eemamminy  
 **Reader:**  Oriiana  
 **Pairing:**  Ren/Aoba  
 **Rating:**  Teen+  
 **Length:**  4:28  
  
  


**Currently available to listen to on Google[HERE](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Byp294RZ6Gf4aUJLdGdTUXRIajQ/view?usp=sharing)**

**Or you can download it from 4Shared[HERE](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/AHRRYYYDba/Oriiana_-_Not_Mine_to_Take_Pod.html)**


End file.
